This invention relates generally to the collection and disposal of fluids, and, more specifically, to lightweight and easy to manufacture devices utilized to collect fluids, such as hazardous wastes, and which also provide for convenient disposal of the collected fluids.
Fluid collection and disposal systems often resemble devices utilized to collect engine crankcase oil. In the most basis form, fluid collection devices are constructed to simply form a collection basin or container for retaining the drained fluids within a confined area.
Since many of the fluids routinely drained from machines and the like, are classified as hazardous wastes, the need has arisen for systems which can accommodate disposal of such hazardous wastes in a clean, efficient and ecologically sound manner. In this regard, gasoline service stations now routinely accept used engine crankcase oil, and they often provide a dedicated waste oil barrel for this purpose. A problem exists for the home mechanic, however, in transporting used oil to the recycling bin or station.
In an attempt to overcome this problem, various devices have been designed which funnel the used oil into an encloseable container. For example, one proposed solution has been to provide a raised collection reservoir which can be situated beneath a drain plug for receiving oil draining from a crankcase. The bottom surface of this collection reservoir slopes downwardly to a central aperture where the oil is funnelled into a plastic collection bag. After fluid drainage is complete, this collection bag can be sealed and then transported to the recycling bin.
Another attempt to solve the problem of transporting used oil to a recycling center involves the provision of a rigid container having the equivalent of an oil pan formed in the side thereof. In use, this container is laid on its side with the oil pan facing upwardly and placed immediately below the drain. A container drain plug is removed from an aperture at the bottom of the integral oil pan, and oil impinging onto the oil pan surface is funnelled through the aperture into the rigid container. After collecting the oil within the container, the plug can be replaced and the oil transported inside of the container to the recycling station for safe disposal.
Although the foregoing represent improvements to the basic open top collection basin, problems exist which make present collection and disposal systems less than ideal. For example, in both of the above discussed devices, the oil pan itself should be cleaned after use. This is often a very messy and objectionable task. Further, the devices presently available tend to be bulky, difficult to use, and to lack a desired level of consumer acceptance which would place them in widespread use.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a fluid collection and disposal apparatus which is inexpensive, convenient to use, and provides a safe and efficient means for properly disposing of fluids such as engine crankcase oil. Additionally, there has been a need for a device which eliminates clean-up of parts after the fluid has been drained, and which provides apparatus for conveniently transporting the drained fluid to a recycling station. A need further exists for a fluid collection and disposal apparatus which can be shipped in a flat condition, unfolded quickly for use, constructed of a material such as corrugated fiberboard, and ultimately thrown away after use. Moreover, a need exists for such an apparatus which can be utilized by manufactures to promote other related goods, such as motor oil, in an inexpensive manner, and which appeals to the public. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.